Lelouch of the Rebellion
by lolitagirl15
Summary: Imagine the plot of Code Geass with two twists; 1. Lelouch is a girl and 2. Leouch and Suzaku are lovers! T may change to M in later chapters


This is my first fanfic and it was actually originally a request for my friend and i don't know i just decided to post it. Hope you like comment if you want me to continue. Remember this is my first fanfic so it may not be that good

Just to be clear i do not  own Code Geass (though i wish i did! .)

* * *

[Prologue: Phase Zero]

Amethyst eyes looked at the discarded body of her former best friend. She knew she was defenseless in this situation. She had absolutely no chance against a troop of Britannian soldiers, all armed and completely willing to fire

One held the gun, the same one that had shot Suzaku, aimed it straight at her head. The green-haired girl, who had only recently managed to escape her captors, looked in utter shock, her flavescent eyes widened. She forced her way through the soldiers around her toward the other obsidian-haired girl.

"No! She mustn't die yet!" she placed herself in front of the other girl, just as the trigger was pulled.

A single bullet hit the once imprisoned girl right in the center of her forehead. The girl fell to the floor with a dull thud, blood almost instintaniously poooling around her head. The other looked in horror at the girl before her. First Suzaku, now this girl, and there was no deenying she was next.

"We were told to bring her in alive, but it couldn't be helped. We could always just blame this Britannian traitor," the commander smirked, pointing the gun once again to her.

She could no longer stand on her own and fell to her knees before the dead girl who had only managed to delay her death. Her eyes gazed at the floor, tears threatening to escape her eyes. She had already given up, when she felt a hand grab her arm.

_'Do you want power?'_

"Of course!" she whispered. "If i had power, I could have done something for Suzaku!"

_'If that is the case, I offer you a reason to continue living.'_

"Wha-?" at that moment she realized who's voice this belonged to.

_'This is a contract. I will give you the power you so desprately desire, in exchange you must grant my one wish.'_

"Then let us create this contract."

_'Although you will live a amongst humanity, you will live in a different place, a different time, and a different life. The Power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared to accept this and all of its conditions?'_

"Yes, i will enter your contract," she replied to the voice only she could hear. That is when she once again focused her attention back to the soldiers before her.

"What are you talking about? Decided to beg, or have you finally lost it?" the commander asked, still pointing the gun to her head.

"Don't think i won't fight back," she said with obvious venom in her voice. Slowly, the girl stood up, her waist length black hair falling elegantly behind her. At that same moment, her left eye glowed an eerie red gooing completely unnoticed by everyone else.

"Lelouch vi Britannia orders you all, die!

"Understood,"the commander announced "Fire!" simaltaniously all the soldiers aimed their guns to their heads and fired as ordered.

Lelouch stood there a minute looking in shock, then knowing she had to leave. She was about to leave, when she paused next to the body of Suzaku Kururugi, her best friend she hadn't seen in seven years.

"Suzaku, I was finally able to see you, but now..."

The wall broke before her and a knightmare entered. They were one of Britannia's newest weapons, a humanoid armor piloted by knights of Britaannia. The one before her was approxamately twenty feet tall.

"What happened here?" a female voice yelled out to Lelouch

"Give me your Knightmare," that was her only response as she used the power she had only recently gotten.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" the woman exclaimed in outrage.

"My apoligise, you see, I am of nobility and I got mixed up in the crossfire. If you do not believe me my student ID is in my pocket."

The hatch of the Knightmare open and a woman stepped out, her long blue hair held up. "Fine, but I'll be the one to check." As soon as Llouch had direct eye ccontact with thed woman, she once again activated her power.

"I order you, give me your Knightmare."

"Yes, here is the key and the code is XG2-IG2D4, " she did as she had been ordered with an expressionless face.

Lelouch entered the Knightmare and saw that the terrorist were loosing. Her deep hate for Britannia had only deepened after hearing Prince Clovis la Britannia was in charge of the extermanation in the Shinjuku Ghettos. She knew she could ask him about her mother's murder and if he knew nothing, she would kill him. Lelouch found a line and communicated with the terrorists and began to assist them.


End file.
